Meredith Brody
Meredith "Merri" Brody is a former NCIS Special Agent who worked for two years as a member of the NCIS New Orleans Office led by NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride before her resignation in September 2016 which occurred in the aftermath of the revelation that her boyfriend, DHS agent John Russo had been a mole. Biography Pre-Series Born in an unknown state in the U.S., Brody was the daughter of an unnamed professor who had served in the military and a journalist, Oliva with Brody having a twin sister named Emily. Brody had something of a distant relationship with her parents as they often shipped their daughters off to boarding school with Brody even calling her family the Stepfords. Brody herself later attended and graduated from Michigan State University. She later suffered a personal, devastating loss when Emily was killed in an apparent car accident. Brody later joined NCIS and after becoming a fully-fledged NCIS agent, presumably carried out a few assignments of her own before being assigned as the Special Agent Afloat on board the USS Moultrie. In 2010, she confronted Petty Officer Third Class Jerry Hooper who was wielding a suicide vest. Brody hesitated and as such, Hooper committed suicide with the attack causing extensive damage to the ship and also resulting in five fatalities as well. In the aftermath of the bombing, Brody was later reassigned to the NCIS Chicago Office. She presumably worked there for some time before requesting the assignment to New Orleans. NCIS Season 11 Brody made her debut appearance in the Season 11 episode, "Crescent City". NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 NCIS Season 13 NCIS: New Orleans Season 2 NCIS Season 14 NCIS: New Orleans Season 3 In the NCIS: New Orleans Season 3 premiere episode, "Aftershocks", Pride received a phone call from Brody with Pride later telling LaSalle and Sonja that Brody wasn't coming back which suggested that she had quit the team with the news leaving both LaSalle and Sonja stunned. Pride also informed them although Brody was sad about leaving her colleagues, she wasn't sad about leaving the job and that she seemed pretty clear about her decision with Pride even saying that he'd tried to talk her out of it. LaSalle believed that there had been more to it and that the whole mess with Russo couldn't have been the only mess Brody had quit with Pride stating that Brody had claimed it wasn't and that according to her, she'd been thinking about it for a long time now. Later in the morgue, Loretta confided in Pride that she had known about Brody's departure given that she had been Brody's landlord, suggesting that the two had probably spoken about it in advance. Personality Appearance Brody was a tall, thin woman in her late thirties, early forties with short brown hair and brown eyes. In the backdoor pilot for NCIS: New Orleans and also NCIS: New Orleans Season 1, Brody had short hair that reached to the back of her neck with a slight fringe covering her forehead. In NCIS: New Orleans Season 2, Brody's hair grew long to the point that it completely covered both her ears while the fringe covered the right side of her forehead. Brody also wore various jackets, shirts and trousers along with high heeled boots while wearing her NCIS badge on the right side of her hip. While processing a crime scene, Brody donned an NCIS windbreaker and cap while maintaining her high-heeled boots. While pursing a criminal in the field, Brody wore the NCIS cap and also donned the traditional NCIS bulletproof vest as well as high-heeled boots although she later exchanged those for low-heeled boots. In NCIS: New Orleans Season 2, she was seen wearing high-heeled boots once again. She also wore a hand-held headset that was a small blue or black earwig that she put into her left or right ear, enabling her to communicate with her teammates. Like Pride and LaSelle, she also had the holster containing her Glock placed at her back so that she could freely grab it in the event of danger. In the backdoor pilots, "Crescent City" and "Crescent City Part 2", as a visiting agent, Brody originally carried a SIG-Sauer P228 but upon officially transferring to New Orleans and subsequently joining the NCIS: New Orleans team, she exchanged her SIG-Sauer P228 for a Glock 26 which she carried up until her resignation. Similarly to NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee of the NCIS Major Case Response Team in Washington D.C., Brody is left-handed. Also like NCIS Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop, Brody wore her watch on her right hand although Brody later stopped wearing a watch altogether. Category:Americans in NCIS Category:Recurring Characters in NCIS Category:NCIS Agents in NCIS Category:Civilians in NCIS Category:People Associated with the NCIS New Orleans Field Office Category:Americans in NCIS: New Orleans Category:NCIS: New Orleans Main Characters Category:Civilians in NCIS: New Orleans Category:NCIS Agents in NCIS: New Orleans